DESCRIPTION: The future Chair of a Gordon Research Conference requests support for speakers and other attendees at a meeting on the actin and tubulin cytoskeletons in fungi, yeast, and plants. This series of meetings has been successful in the past; the next meeting will mark its tenth anniversary. Topics to be discussed include motility mechanisms, microtubules and mitotic regulation, strategies for cell division and determination of division planes, tip growth/polarity and morphogenesis, real time analysis of cytoskeletal dynamics, cell-cell interactions, and mechanisms of actin cytoskeleton regulation.